


Fudge, Smiles and Elvis Look-alikes

by lovetheinsane



Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Embarrassment, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheinsane/pseuds/lovetheinsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU prompt “‘You’re an employee and I have a crush on you so when you hand me the soft serve I accidentally grab it by the ice cream instead of the cone</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>AU where Digger embarrasses himself, but Sam is still a sweetheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fudge, Smiles and Elvis Look-alikes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samithemunchkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/gifts), [missmarlenes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=missmarlenes).



> This fic is based on the ship AU prompt “‘You’re an employee and I have a crush on you so when you hand me the soft serve I accidentally grab it by the ice cream instead of the cone’.  
> Its basically Sam and Digger fluff that I dedicate to X, Marley (missmarlenes) and Samithemunchkin because this ship needs to be revived and they are a big reason I ship it.
> 
> NOT BETA'D. None of this actually happened and if TBB actually ever see this... I'M SORRY! D:

Now, Digger has known Basti for almost his entire life, so one would think he would have found it odd that his friend had dashed off in the relative direction of the restrooms without ordering first. After all, Basti’s orders were always so complicated he didn’t trust that anyone would order them right.

But, not questioning his friend’s motives, Digger simply nodded in Basti’s direction and then looked up at the menu.

That’s when Digger realized Basti’s reason for running off to use the restroom so suddenly.

It was ‘Hunky Elvis’.

The young man’s true name was unknown to Basti and Digger, but since he did have that rockabilly look and the muscles that said, “Yeah, I can lift a car, so what?” they had simply dubbed him ‘Hunky Elvis’. But the rockabilly look wasn’t the only reason he was compared to Elvis, it was also his voice. One would only have to listen to him sing the stupid “Birthday Song” to realize that the man was gifted with a voice that only rivaled The King’s own.

Digger had developed a crush on the voice first—he’d been in the shop’s other side when Hunky Elvis had sung “Happy Birthday” to a little girl—and with the looks second.

Ah, yes, Digger had a crush on Hunky Elvis and Basti knew that. Basti also knew that Digger had not yet had the guts to even speak to the man in the year that Hunky Elvis had been working there.

Just the thought of listening to that voice say his name was enough to get Digger to blush fiercely. This is why Basti usually ordered, while Digger stood back and tried not to openly stare at the man, but Basti was tired of listening to his friend sigh softly every time they ate at the parlor and the man was working a shift.

He was also not used to having his flirt-of-a-friend get so nervous around potential romantic interests and found the way Digger was acting funny. Okay, he found it hilarious, but he really did think Digger had to at least speak to the guy. So he had left in a hurry, muttering something about having to use the restroom because the breakfast he had had not agreed with him, as soon as he had realized Hunky Elvis was working.

Basti was willing to take the chance of his order being messed up if it meant Digger would actually exchange a few words with his crush.

So Digger was left to order, for the first time, on his own. He shortly considered simply not ordering. He’d just wait for Basti to come out, confront his friend about his stupid plan and then leave to another ice cream parlor that didn’t employ hot guys with amazing voices.

But this parlor really did have the best fudge-dipped cones. Not to mention—

“I said,” the young man repeated looking a bit amused, “‘Next customer, please’.”

Digger snapped out of it and went to stand in front of the counter, barely registering his movements.

“Hello, what would you like?” Hunky Elvis asked.

Up that close Digger could truly appreciate the man’s beauty. He had handsomely chiseled features and lovely eyes. They were quite blue and seemed to radiate kindness.

A few seconds passed before Digger registered that he’s been asked a question.

While trying not to stare at the cashier too obviously, he managed to stammer out his order—a large chocolate fudge-dipped cone and only that because if Basti had truly believed that Digger would order his stupidly complicated sundae after the stunt he had pulled he had another thing coming. He’d then managed to pay without dropping the money on the counter.

As he made his way near the decorative wall to wait for his order he couldn’t help but smile. Digger couldn’t help but feel a little proud of himself either. After all, he had just placed an order with Hunky Elvis and had managed not to completely embarrass himself.

Okay, he was a bit more that a “little” proud. So much so that it took him a while to realize that his order was being called up.

He went up to the counter with careful steps—the last thing he needed now was to trip as well.

Now, it might just have been his infatuation talking or maybe the shop’s decorations were a bit too glittery, but Digger could swear that the young man holding his ice cream cone was glowing. Whatever it was, it was enough to distract Digger. Reaching out to take his treat he stated, “Sorry about that.”

Hunky Elvis simply smiles. It was a smile so great it really should be considered one of the eight wonders of the world. Then he starts to chuckle and Digger finds the sound immediately addicting.

He’s so enthralled by his smile and laughter that it doesn’t occur to Digger to wonder why the other is laughing. It doesn’t even cross his mind that something has gone wrong until he hears that Basti has come back and is giggling as well.

_Took him long enough_ , is Digger’s last thought before he finally notices it.

His hand is cold and drippy. Digger doesn’t dare to look down, for looking at his mistake may cause him to combust with embarrassment.

He mutters, “Shit.”

Young Elvis chuckles some more now that he knows his customer has realized his mistake.

Digger can feel himself turning cherry red.

_It would be just my luck to grab the ice-cream cone by the ice cream **instead** and right in front of the handsome employee too! _ Digger could have cried, but instead he slowly pried his hand off the fudge.

Once he completely liberated himself the other takes the cone away and comes back with a few napkins. He hands them to Digger and returns to the cash register.

“T-thank you,” is all Digger manages to get out since his whole body is still attempting to shut itself down to avoid further embarrassment.

He starts wiping off his fingers while the other man grabs an empty receipt and begins to write something on it.

“My name is Sven, by the way,” the smooth voice states, still writing. “But my friends call me Sam.”

At this Sam finally looks up from his paper and smiles shyly.

Digger almost gets lost in trying to decide which of his smiles he likes the best. “Digger, well, Rudiger, but most just call me Digger.”

He has no idea how he is managing to speak, but he is glad that at least part of him is not trying to sabotage him.

Sam extends his hand. “Well, nice to finally talk to you Digger.” Kindness never seems to leave this man’s face and Digger finds himself reaching out to shake the hand.

As soon as he pulls away he notices that there is something in his hand again—this time it is not fudge. It’s the paper Sam had been writing on.

Digger’s face lights up when he realizes Sam had written his contact information on it.

He’s still staring at it—with a stupid grin on his face—when he hears Sam speak. “Maybe we can get together sometime? Maybe I can replace that cone? ” Sam is smirking.

Digger doesn’t even hesitate this time; part of him knows that a chance like this may never again be repeated.

“Of course,” he replies with a wink, “we’ll have to make it a double cone though.”

Basti smiled privately as their laughter filled the shop.

It had so been worth sacrificing his sundae.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I like writing embarrassed!Digger. Thank you for reading c:   
> Kudos and comments are brilliant.


End file.
